Cherish
by EmiKarei
Summary: AU:A nuclear war is finally over and it took so many people's lives. Its another brand new world and a fresh start, others can take it and forget about the past however she can't seem to deal with it. I guess that some memories cant be forgotten.
1. Morbid Gal

**_______________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: **  
Read and be happy and then review, its very simple I believe you can do it * wink *  
Inuyasha is brought you by Rumiko Takahashi not EmiKarei * winking again *  
Ahh!!! I'm going blind from the winking .;;  
-blind girl running around-  


"…" = Talking_.... **Bold Italics** =_ Thoughts......** Bold =** Emphasis....Italics = Lyrics  
==== = Separator....   
_______________________________________________________________________________

  


  


  


_** What is life?Life is like a big obstacle put in front of your optical to slow you down and everytime  
you think you gotten past it, it's gonna come back around and tackle you to the damn ground**._ **_ I'm tired   
of lifeI'm tired of backstabbing ass snakes with friendly grins I'm tired of committing so many sins.  
  
I don't belong in this corrupted world,day by day I am engulfed with pain hate and deceit. _**_** I don't   
belong here I should dwell in the isolated darkness I must find this place and I know how to get there   
one simple way.....death.**_  
**_  
_**  
Teardrops fell down on the girl's pale ivory face her sullen eyes filled of hate and misery. As then the girl   
drew a knife across her scarred wrist and cut deeply within, she let out a demented laugh. The red oozing blood  
bleeding out from the poor girl's wrist she then cuts deeper, while she enjoying the exquisite sensation.  
  
She licked the blood flowing down onto her arm, the taste was heavenly and metallic. She felt weaker she   
felt faint then she shut her deep black pupil's hoping not ever to wake again.  
  
Raindrops beated the earth, beated the unconscious girl in the alleyway it was raining so hard it seemed like  
the sky was weeping for the feeble teen. The thunder boomed and lighting flashed continuously until it woke the girl.  
She was wet from head to toe she shivered in the cold night waiting to die but fate was not letting her go easily.  
  
_** My world was dark, my heart cold. I have learned my lesson the **__**inability to care for someone is one  
of the greatest weaknesses one can suffer. Look around and what do you see, pain, suffering,and misery.  
It's not the way the world was planned, it's too bad you don't understand. Open your eyes and see the lies,  
open your ears and hear the cries. I wish the world would change, you think my wish is strange.But no one  
can stop the hate...we discovered the lies,but now is just to late.**_   
_  
_ _~* I've felt the hate rise up in me..._*~  
_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves..._  
_ I wander over where you can't see..._  
_ Inside my shell, I wait and bleed..._  
  
_ Goodbye!_  
  
_ ~*I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time*~_  
_ Everything is 3D blasphemy_  
_ My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up_  
_ This is not the way I pictured me_  


_~*I can't control my shakes*~  
How the hell did I get here?  
Something about this, so very wrong...  
I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
Is it a dream or a memory?  
  
~* I've felt the hate rise up in me...*~  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander over where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
  
~*Get outta my head cuz I don't need this *~  
Why I didn't I see this?  
I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate  
I have sinned by just  
Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away  
  
~*I've felt the hate rise up in me...*~  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander over where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
  
Goodbye!  
  
~*You haven't learned a thing*~  
I haven't changed a thing  
My flesh was in my bones  
The pain was always free  
  
~*I've felt the hate rise up in me...*~  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves...  
I wander out where you can't see...  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed...  
_

_And it waits for you!   
_

_  
_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Note:**  
Ok that was a very very short chapter well I think it wsnt even a chapter...more like a prologue.. o.O;;  
I doubt I will get any reviews but oh well -.-;;  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  


  


  



	2. Feh

** Author's Note: **  
Read and be very happy because I finally updated this story and then of course review  
its very simple I believe you can do it *grin *  
  
Disclaimer:   
Inuyasha is brought you by Rumiko Takahashi not EmiKarei *creepy grin *  
Ahh!!! I can't stop grinning .;;  
-grinning girl running around-  
"…" = Speech_...... **Bold Italics** = Thoughts......** Bold = Emphasis....Italics = Quotes, Lyrics, ect  
==== = Separator....   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

  


  
The night is fading, and dawn was just around the corner. Soon a brightening sun well shine its happy rays  
to every happy boys and girls.  
  


The sky had a bluish purple taint and at the end was the little streak of the golden red spark of the sun.  
  


She hated the sun. Actually she hated everything, everyone, and even you. She wasn't a happy little girl,  
she wasn't really anything at all.  


  


There once was a saying that darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that.  
Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that.   
  


Hate multiplies hate, violence multiplies violence, and toughness multiplies toughness in   
a descending spiral of destruction....  
  


The chain reaction of evil -- hate begetting hate, wars producing more wars -- must be   
broken, or we shall be plunged into the dark abyss of annihilation. 

  
  
She stretched her arms and rubbed her back. Oh her body was completely sore, see that is what happens  
if you sleep on the hard concrete floors, laying against brick walls. And as you should know brick walls aren't  
very soft.  
  
  
She rose up, tried to straighten her wrinkled school uniform, her sleeves where stained from her liquor. She  
rubbed her wrist and like as before she tired to end it all again but she of course failed miserably.   
  
  
So it looks like she has to try again, but just some other time. Dried blood was all over her arm, it looked like  
she was a some zombie.   
  
  
Her skin was cold and clammy, her face was sullen and pale, her eyes was dark and had bags under them, and  
her beautiful raven colored hair hanged limply.  
  
  
She picked up her empty bottles of wine like a good little girl and then she threw them onto the wall. Instantly  
the bottles turned into broken pieces of glass and that was how she felt, just like the broken bottles  
  
  
She stink of liquor but that was ok, she liked the smell and as least it was much better then some of the expensive  
perfumes that the girls in her school wore. Her head was pounding and yet again she had another jolly hangover.  
  
  
Wasn't life great to her? As long as she has her liquor and pills, she kept her sanity under control. She dug into her  
pockets for some money, her throat begged for a cold bottle of water or just anything that was liquid and cold.  
  
  
Apparently she had about 600 yen, that was all she had. It would probably last about 1 day. Today is going to be a  
busy day she's going to be job hunting. Sadly she is only human and human need food, clothing, and shelter.   
  
  
And of course today is the 2 semester, that means new classes but the same old damned teachers. Finally she ain't  
going to be late today.   
  
Yes sir, she is arriving school early then anybody else but first thing she need do is to go visit the noodle stand. ( -.- )  
  
" One bowl of spicy beef noddle please, to go please. "  
  
She was off with a hot steamy bowl of delicable noodles with beef chunks and fried tofu pieces. She slurped the noodles  
and smacked her lips. She trailed down to her school earlier then anyone else, so as she thought.  
  
WHAM  
  
The noodles flew high as a rocket and landed on a very pised of InuYasha. The beef chunks snuggled into his silvery  
white mane.  
  
Kagome was knocked down onto the ground, she scrape her knees. Her eyes watered and she looked as if she was going   
to cry any moment. She was cover in the noodle's stew.  
  
" Noooooooo my noodles ", cried Kagome. Pounded the floor like some child throwing a fit.  
  
InuYasha flicked a chunk of beef at Kagome. " Watch where your going wench. "   
  
  
He glared at her, Kagome glared back. Kagome stood up and glared some more and walked past InuYasha bumping into  
him purposely. Simply InuYasha tripped her and Kagome landed in a puddle of mud.   
  
  
" Hey don't get up, I think the ground suits you," smirked InuYasha.  
  
Kagome threw a hand full of mud at him, snarling. Then she got up and lung at him like an angry monkey, pulling his hair.  
She was on top of him trying to strangle him, sadly he turned around and pinned her down. He noticed the cuts on her wrist.  
  
  
" Let go of me, HELP SEXUAL HARASSMENT RAPEEEEEEEEEE ", screamed Kagome.  
  
  
" Having fun dear brother ? "  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes:   
Sorry for not updating for a long time but its not like people read it anyways _;;  
But still I hope you liked it and plz review ^^;; And oh yeah sry if there is any grammar stuffies --;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
